


Tessa reads fanfiction

by Mector



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mector/pseuds/Mector
Summary: Tessa reads a story on archiveofourown.org





	Tessa reads fanfiction

It's not something she does, her anxiety is making her hands shake. In fact it's been years, not since before the 2018 games and she knows the results must have changed since Pyeoncheong and subsequent events.

She takes a deep breath and googles their names. She scrolls seeing the familiar are they a couple? were they a couple? articles and the big headline articles of recent events. She's only on the second page of google results when she sees _that_ website.

She knows it exists, she remembers reading a story or two during those lost years after Sochi and fans still mercilessly tag her in tweets talking about stories they read. She doesn't remember finishing any one story, the personal details and names of people close to her that these authors knew frightened her, making it unbearable to read.

She doesn't remember what she read but she remembers feeling mortified and embarrassed that people she knew could possibly know of the existence of this archive. She tries not to think about the fact that if she googles any of her siblings' names, stories featuring them as side characters pop up in the results.

She never had asked Scott if he had known there were fanfiction stories about them dating, getting married, having a baby, finding love in a zombie apocalypse, reuniting after years of separation, getting accidentally pregnant, skating on Hogwart's frozen lake and the list went on. Not to mention the copious crazy sex stories. Just the thought of them still made her blush. He had never brought it up either. She was sure he knew about them because he was always much more well versed with the internet than he ever let on.

She scrolls through the recent stories on the archive, her eyes brimming with tears. She sees a recent story that has clocked over two hundred comments and reads the first chapter. It's like a stab to the heart, the author had grasped her feelings perfectly after it happened, the shock, the emotion, the media maelstrom.

She can't believe it, how painfully accurate the writing is and the tears are falling freely now. It's been years and she still feels the loss and heartbreak of his passing everyday.


End file.
